Sehunophobia
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Hubungan Luhan dan Sehun kandas di tengah jalan hanya karena masalah yang sangat kecil. Dan semenjak mereka putus, hubungan mereka di sekolah jadi semakin jauh dari kata akrab. Anehnya, Luhan akan bersin, pusing, mual, dan lain sebagainya jika berada di dekat atau bahkan bertemu dengan Sehun! Apa sih yang terjadi sebenarnya? / HunHan - SeLu / by. EBP


"Pokoknya aku mau kita putus, Sehun. Kita selesai sampai di sini."

Bahkan tanpa menunggu balasan dari pria di seberang sana, Luhan sudah mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Sudah cukup ia menunggu.

Sudah sangat cukup ia bersabar menghadapi pria itu.

Sudah terlalu cukup ia menjalani kisah ini sendirian.

Karena Luhan, sudah merasa dirinya terlalu baik untuk disia-siakan seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **Sehunophobia**

.

.

Cast: Sehun x Luhan

Genre: Romance, comedy, fluff

Rate: T (maybe?)

Length: Chaptered

.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, business, places, events, and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

.

* * *

.

 **1st Piece: Lose Again**

.

Sudah lebih dari lima bulan sejak cerita cinta Sehun dan Luhan berakhir begitu saja. Biasanya, jika hubungan asmara seseorang berakhir, seseorang itu akan sedih hingga menangis berhari-hari, bukan? Atau setidaknya merasa hampa atau sejenisnya. Namun tidak bagi Luhan, seorang anak muda yang sudah menginjakkan kakinya di bangku kelas dua belas sekolah menengah atas. Ia malah tidak merasakan apa-apa, seakan ia tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan Sehun sebelumnya. Oh ya, benar. Sehun tidak memperlakukan Luhan seperti seorang kekasih. Tidak sama sekali. _An asshole. That's the best way to describe him_ , setidaknya begitulah menurut Luhan.

Si pria cantik menghela napasnya singkat setelah berhasil mendaratkan bokongnya di atas kursi di dalam kelas. Jika digambarkan dengan versi komik atau _anime_ , roh Luhan sudah keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Dengan lemas ia jatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'duk' yang cukup keras.

"Hei, Lu. Kau kenapa? Kumat lagi?"

Terdengar suara lembut seseorang menyapa telinga kanannya. Luhan sudah terlalu lemas sehingga ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, sambil masih meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Rasanya aku ingin pindah sekolah saja, Xing. Aku lelah..." gerutu Luhan yang kemudian meloloskan napas panjang lagi dari belah bibirnya. Yixing—sahabat Luhan sekaligus teman sebangku Luhan, sesama murid pindahan dari Tiongkok, juga konsultan pribadi Luhan, sekaligus objek bully (dalam artian bercanda) Luhan—hanya terkekeh singkat.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Lu."

"Tidak! Kau tidak tahu, Xing-ah!" Luhan membenarkan posisi duduknya, kemudian menatap pria berlesung pipi di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa lelahnya menahan mual dari perutku hingga aku harus berlari ke toilet setiap kali melihat sosok iblis sialan itu!"

"Lu, Sehun memang sialan. Tapi dia bukan iblis, dia masih manusia. Buktinya saja tadi aku masih bisa menyentuh pundaknya ketika tidak sengaja bertabrakkan denganku di lorong."

"Ya itu karena aku hampir jatuh seh–"

Luhan sadar ada yang salah dengan kalimatnya sehingga kemudian ia bergeming bergitu saja tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Luhan mendengus. Susah juga punya teman seperti ini, batinnya.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Xing."

Yixing terkekeh lagi. "Tapi serius, dia tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, kok."

"Perlukah aku menceritakan kembali padamu tentang masa pacaran SMA yang seharusnya indah tetapi dihancurkan begitu saja oleh si makhluk biadab itu?!" seru Luhan sambil memukul-mukul meja tak bersalah di hadapannya.

Yixing sekali lagi terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan. "Tidak perlu, kau sudah mengulangnya sebanyak…," Yixing mulai mengeluarkan satu persatu jemari untuk menghitung, sebelum akhirnya berseru, "delapan kali? Atau sepuluh? Entahlah, terlalu sering."

Luhan kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja, lelah dengan pembicaraan ini. " _Seriously_ , Xing. Kau harus memberikanku jalan keluar yang masuk akal karena aku hampir gila karena terus-terusan bersin dan mual atau gejala aneh lain setiap kali melihatnya." gumamnya tidak begitu jelas. Yixing sudah beranjak menghampiri seseorang di meja sebelah.

Begitu Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, termenung sesaat, hingga tiba-tiba Luhan berseru panik, " _Oh shit_." Tugas geografinya belum selesai. Ia belum menjamah bukunya sama sekali bahkan. Dan suasana kelas malah semakin riuh saja.

Jadi Luhan menggebrak permukaan meja dan berlari keluar sambil bergumam dalam hati, "Aku merasa jauh lebih mual melihat tugas keparat ini." Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas itu sebelum gurunya datang.

Ia berlari menuju _school lounge_ yang disediakan oleh sekolah super besar ini, mirip dengan perpustakaan namun buku-bukunya tidak sebanyak itu. Sebenarnya ruangan ini hanya dipakai untuk anak-anak yang tinggal di _dorm_ sekolah karena alasan jarak yang cukup jauh dari sekolah ke rumah, mengingat tempat ini berada di tepi kota yang sudah ramai dengan pabrik dari berbagai industri.

Jadi, pendidikan di sini memang sangat diutamakan. Lingkungan, gaya hidup yang sungguh mencirikan seorang murid. Sayangnya, kegiatan belajar–mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya tenang menjadi rusak karena kehadiran seorang anak laki-laki tinggi bersama gelak tawa yang sudah sangat dibenci Luhan itu.

Luhan masih berusaha memaksa otaknya untuk memikirkan sebuah jawaban untuk ditulis di bukunya ketika ruangan menjadi sedikit ricuh. Pasalnya, beberapa pria tinggi masuk ke dalam dan berbicara mengenai _video game_ yang tidak familiar tapi Luhan tahu itu adalah sebuah game.

"Bisakah kalian diam?!" Luhan mengerutkan kening sambil sedikit berteriak tanpa menoleh, berharap suaranya cukup keras untuk membuat mereka sadar.

Tidak dihiraukan. Memang ada jeda hening beberapa detik namun di detik berikutnya suara itu mengganggunya lagi.

"Tsk." Luhan mulai mencibir.

"Datanglah ke rumahku malam ini. Kita _battle_ saja, bagaimana?"

"Kau yakin kau akan menang? Taruhannya apa?"

"Apa saja? Taruhannya kekasihku? Hahaha!"

"Kekasih? Kau berikan gratis pun aku tidak mau! Hahaha..."

Demi apa pun, gelak tawa itu membuat Luhan risih. Ditambah lagi percakapan kedua orang itu.

Secara tidak diharapkan, Luhan bersin sebanyak tiga kali berturut-turut dan batuk—tenggorokannya berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tidak ada. Ia mencoba untuk menarik napas, perlahan menoleh dari celah kaca pembatas antar meja siapa pemilik suara yang tidak asing di telinga.

Oh Sehun dan Huang Zitao, si duo _bastard_.

Luhan tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana namun batuknya semakin menjadi. Ia bahkan terhuyung ketika memutar kenop pintu dan berencana untuk keluar. Sialnya, ia bahkan terlalu payah untuk kabur.

Pria bermata _doe_ itu nyaris terjatuh namun sepasang lengan seperti sedang menangkapnya. Entah itu adalah rasanya menumbuk lantai atau ia sedang berdelusi.

Sehun hanya menatapnya kosong menunggu Luhan mengumpulkan secercah kesadaran untuk bangkit dan berdiri.

Namun yang ada adalah rasa mual terus menyiksa perutnya dan Luhan berlari keluar tanpa meninggalkan apapun.

"Kekasihmu hamil?"

"Kau gila?"

"Ia seperti mual-mual?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu dengan acuh, "Mungkin masuk angin."

Mereka mengambil langkah lebar hampir berhasil menyusul Luhan yang tampak tidak terlalu cepat, Sehun angkat bicara. "Oh ya, kami sudah tidak ada hubungan apa pun lagi."

Terkesan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, tidak tahu apakah Luhan mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi Sehun mengatakan itu seakan tidak pernah ada yang terjadi diantara mereka. Seakan semua baik-baik saja walaupun tidak sama sekali bagi Luhan.

"Kalian sudah putus?"

"Begitulah." jawabnya dingin.

Luhan sudah menghilang ke toilet. Hari ini sudah keempat kalinya ia seperti ini. Seperti organ dalamnya sungguh membenci Sehun tanpa ampun, kecuali hatinya.

 _Aku benci padamu!_ kata hatinya.

Luhan menyesal kenapa sekolah besar ini masih terlalu kecil hanya untuk memisahkan dirinya dengan pria itu.

Setelah mencuci mulut dan kembali seperti sedia kala, Luhan menatap wajahnya di depan cermin, mengobservasi setiap inci dari fitur wajah yang dikatakan lebih mirip seperti malaikat daripada manusia biasa.

Ia terlalu cantik. Ia terlalu sabar. Dan ia terlalu baik—untuk Sehun. Masih ada satu pertanyaan yang membenak di pikiran, belum terjawab, membuatnya penasaran.

Apa alasannya menerima Sehun waktu itu?

Setiap hari, di lima bulan belakangan, ketika ia sedang berjalan menuju kantin atau masuk dari pagar sekolah bersiap untuk ke kelas, ia memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi dengan hubungan mereka. Mengapa semua berakhir seperti ini. Bahkan terkadang ia berpikir kalau ia tidak mampu mengerti Sehun lebih baik dari teman-teman Sehun sendiri.

Lalu apa guna dirinya?

Mengapa Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya saat itu?

Bahkan ada pertanyaan "Apakah hanya karena taruhan?" yang pernah terbesit di otaknya.

Konyol.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas saja." monolognya sambil melangkahkan kaki kembali menuju kelas, menepis semua pemikiran dan kenangan yang hampir mendominasi pikirannya.

.

* * *

.

Cuaca sore begitu mendukung mood Luhan yang untung saja berhasil kembali seperti semula, ceria dan menebar aura positif. _Well_ , ia baru saja mendapat nilai A di ujian matematika yang selama ini dengan susah payah ia lewati, jadi ya itu merupakan sebuah _mood-booster_ bagi Luhan. Pria bermata _doe_ itu lalu mengoper bola futsal yang sedari tadi dikuasainya ke arah timur laut kepada teman satu timnya dan dalam satu tendangan kuat, bola tersebut berhasil masuk ke dalam gawang, menimbulkan suara teriakan girang 'gol' yang membuat para burung kecil yang tengah hinggap di pepohonan berterbangan ke sana ke mari.

" _Good game, well-played_!"

Setelah menyeka keringat yang mengucur membasahi leher dan wajahnya, Luhan merebahkan diri di atas rumput buatan lapangan sekolahnya, yang mana membuat seragam yang masih ia kenakan basah kuyup akibat keringat.

"Oi, Luhan. Kau tidak mau pulang?" teriak salah satu teman Luhan yang sudah selesai berberes dari sisi lapangan. Luhan menggeleng namun tubuhnya tidak bergerak dari tempatnya bersantai.

"Kalian pulang duluan saja! Aku masih harus mengambil tasku di kelas!" teriak Luhan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami duluan, ya!"

Luhan mengangkat tangannya kemudian melambai. "Hati-hati! Terima kasih untuk hari ini!"

Tanpa perlu waktu lama, beberapa teman Luhan sudah tak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya. Kini hanya tersisa dirinya dan beberapa orang yang masih sibuk berpacaran di kursi penonton. Tidak mau pulang terlalu larut dan melewatkan makan malam, lelaki itu pun bangkit dan berjalan ke tangga menuju kelasnya di lantai dua.

Masih ada beberapa siswa yang berada di dalam kelasnya, anak-anak yang terpaksa belajar bersama demi bisa lulus. Luhan memang ditempatkan di kelas yang bisa dibilang kelas dengan kepintaran sedikit di bawah rata-rata karena nilainya yang cukup amburadul. Tapi sebenarnya Luhan tidak separah yang kalian bayangkan, kok. Hanya saja seisi sekolah ini yang otaknya entah terbuat dari apa hingga bisa sejenius itu.

Setelah melantunkan kalimat sampai jumpa, Luhan melangkah keluar dari kelasnya dengan ransel putih di pundak sebelah kirinya. Sambil berjalan ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah akibat keringat berlebih. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah kelas yang pintunya terbuka lebar. Harusnya kelas ini sudah kosong, tapi masih ada satu orang di sana.

"Sehun?" batinnya bingung.

Dengan langkah ragu Luhan mendekat ke depan pintu. Bocah itu sedang tertidur. Kepalanya ia letakkan di atas kedua tangan yang terlipat di atas meja, wajahnya menghadap ke arah tempat Luhan berdiri saat ini. _Sudah hampir pukul enam dan dia masih belum pulang? Sedang apa dia? T-Tunggu, kenapa pula aku peduli?!_

Jika batin Luhan dapat diproyeksikan menggunakan mesin projector, mungkin adegan peranglah yang akan muncul. Karena saat ini ego dan hati nuraninya tengah beradu satu sama lain, membuat Luhan bingung harus mengikuti yang mana. Jika ia harus mengikuti egonya, ia akan beranjak dari sini dan meninggalkan bocah itu sendirian. Jika ia harus mengikuti hati nuraninya, ia akan membangunkan bocah itu karena langit sudah semakin gelap dan petugas keamanan sebentar lagi akan mengunci gerbang utama.

Dan akhirnya, Luhan memilih pilihan yang kedua.

Tapi Luhan tidak sanggup jadi sebaik itu, setidaknya setelah semua yang telah bocah itu perbuat padanya.

Jadi, Luhan memukuli pintu kelas Sehun keras-keras sambil berteriak, "HEI, KALAU MAU TIDUR DI RUMAHMU SAJA!"

Respon: nihil.

Menggigit bagian dalam pipinya kesal, Luhan melangkah mendekati sosok yang masih tertidur itu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia berdiri di hadapan wajah tertidur Sehun. Sejenak ia menatap wajah itu, lalu ia menggeleng, mengusir semua pemikiran konyol yang mendadak hinggap dalam benak. Luhan lantas terpaksa menyentuh ujung pundak Sehun menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya seakan jijik.

"Kau sengaja ingin membuatku terpaksa menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhmu sampai kau bangun, hah? Dasar cabul idiot!"

"Tsk, apa-apaan sih." Dan akhirnya lelaki mancung seperti bule itu terbangun akibat rentetan gangguan yang ia terima dari lelaki di hadapannya. "Bawel sekali." gumamnya tanpa menggerakkan bibir yang merupakan daya tariknya. Dengan kasar, Sehun meraih tasnya dan berdiri dari kursi, membuat suara decitan yang cukup keras hingga Luhan sedikit terkejut dan mundur satu langkah.

Luhan melihat Sehun meliriknya dari ujung mata tajamnya saat berpapasan. Wajah _cool_ -nya seakan mampu menyembunyikan semua ekspresi yang seharusnya terlihat. Sebuah topeng sempurna. Berkat kedua kakinya yang panjang, Sehun sudah sampai di depan kelas tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada lelaki yang tadi membangunkannya.

Tapi, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, ujung-ujungnya akan jatuh juga. Sepandai-pandainya Sehun memakai topeng meski itu sempurna, ia tak mampu menyembunyikan semburat merah muda kasat mata yang entah kenapa tertangkap oleh netra Luhan, yang mana memacu jantung Luhan untuk berdetak lebih cepat dan otaknya berpikir semakin liar dan tak terkendali. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi menghujam benaknya. Kenapa dia masih ada di kelas sampai selarut ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah? Kenapa... Sehun merona?

Satu pertanyaan yang jauh lebih penting dan membuat Luhan terhenyak.

"Hatchiii!"

Kenapa Luhan tidak bersin atau mual saat berada sedekat tadi dengan Sehun?

Luhan langsung berlari keluar dari kelas yang ia anggap terkutuk itu.

.

* * *

.

"Mungkin pepatah 'Ada udang di balik batu, ada ruang mencoba bersatu' itu memang benar!"

Luhan menghela nafas sambil bergulingan bersama guling kesayangannya di atas kasur tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang masih mengenakan seragam bekas bermain bola tadi. Memang dasar dirinya jorok tidak ketolongan, tapi siapa peduli? Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia harus memberitahu sahabatnya _update_ terkini mengenai si iblis albino yang teramat ia benci itu.

" _No, no, no_ , Xing. Mungkin memang iya dia ada maunya, tapi mencoba bersatu? Kau gila? Bahkan kucing di jalanan saja tidak akan sudi berpacaran dengan dia! Cih!" umpat Luhan.

"Tapi dulu kau yang sangat mengejar-ngejar Sehun."

"Y-Ya itu, kan, dulu! Sebelum aku mengenal belangnya dia." desis Luhan di ujung kalimat meski pipinya sedikit merona malu lalu hening sejenak meliputi.

"..."

"..."

"OKE BAIKLAH!"

"AAAAH!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak sekaget itu, Xing?! Kau melihat hantu?!"

"Karena kau berteriak duluan! Astaga Luhan aku sedang mengerjakan tugas prakarya—" Luhan pun tertawa puas setelah berhasil menjahili sang sahabat.

Suara seseorang lain terdengar tiba-tiba dari balik pintu kamar Luhan, suara yang begitu familiar didengar lelaki cantik itu sejak dirinya lahir ke dunia. Namun bedanya kali ini intonasi suara sang wanita paruh baya terdengar lebih memaksa Luhan untuk cepat-cepat memunculkan batang hidung. Sehingga Luhan terpaksa harus memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Yixing.

Tidak mau dimarahi dan diocehi habis-habisan akibat masih mengenakan seragam dan belum mandi, Luhan buru-buru menyambar asal kaos dan celana selutut dari dalam lemari dan mengganti baju. Usai itu Luhan pun menghampiri sang ibu yang tengah duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu bersama iPad favorit di sebelah tangan.

"Ada apa Ma?"

Sang ibu pun menoleh untuk menatap sang anak dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. "Mama kira kau belum mandi. Mama ingin memasak beberapa menu baru untuk arisan besok, bisa kau belikan bahan-bahannya sekarang?"

"Ya ampun, kukira ada apa."

"Sudah sana cepat, ini kartu kredit mama." Sang ibunda kemudian melambai-lambaikan tangan bak mengusir anaknya. Luhan yang merasa terusir pun memutar bolamatanya malas sambil berjalan ke luar pagar rumah. Pusat perbelanjaan langganannya memang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya tinggal jadi Luhan tidak membawa kendaraan. _Well_ , dia sendiri juga tidak bisa membawa kendaraan apa-apa.

"Untung saja tidak ketahuan kalau aku belum mandi." gumam Luhan pelan sambil berjalan menyusuri toko-toko di dalam pusat perbelanjaan itu. Heh. Rusa jorok.

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena maniknya terpaku pada sebuah toko yang menebar wangi vanilla dan manis hingga indera penciuman Luhan tergoda. Roti adalah salah satu hal yang sangat Luhan sukai selain kopi dan sepak bola. Jadi tanpa keraguan apa pun Luhan masuk dan melihat-lihat roti-roti indah nan bersinar yang terpajang dan tersusun sempurna di dalam etalase penjualan.

Sesekali Luhan meneguk liur dan menjilat bibir bawahnya. Toko roti yang berukuran cukup besar di dalam gedung mal seperti ini sudah terasa bagai surga tertinggi, bagi lelaki bermanik doe yang tengah mengendus-endus wangi roti yang menyerbak bebas. Tidak tahan, Luhan meraih sebuah nampan dan pencapit untuk mengambil roti yang ia inginkan. Mumpung kartu kredit Mama di tanganku, batin Luhan.

"Hmm, roti yang mana lagi ya—"

Uh, oh.

Alarm di dalam kepala Luhan seketika berbunyi nyaring hingga menyebabkan sistem-sistem sarafnya berhenti bekerja mendadak. Untung saja genggaman Luhan pada sisi nampan cukup kencang karena jika tidak, mungkin nampan beserta roti-roti pilihannya sudah mendarat sempurna ke lantai. Sontak, Luhan memundurkan langkahnya dan mencoba bersembunyi di balik rak dan keramaian.

"Mau apa dia di sini..." monolognya seraya memicingkan kedua mata sipitnya. Maniknya tidak hanya menemukan sesosok Sehun, tapi juga seorang bocah kecil yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Pada akhirnya Luhan membatalkan rencana belanja rotinya dan malah mengikuti sang lelaki berkulit pucat dari jarak sejauh dan se-tidak-terdeteksi mungkin, sampai-sampai beberapa orang menatap Luhan dengan tatapan 'apa dia seorang penguntit?' juga 'dasar orang aneh'. Luhan membuntuti Sehun sambil bersembunyi dari balik setiap pilar yang ia jumpai. Hm, katanya sudah _move on_? Ckck.

Tapi yang Luhan bingungkan saat ini adalah tumben sekali manusia campuran iblis itu mau membawa saudara sepupu kecilnya berbelanja di dalam supermarket mal yang mana merupakan dua hal yang setau Luhan paling dibencinya: anak kecil dan belanja. Lelaki bermata doe itu pun meneruskan kegiatan 'mengawasi'-nya bersama asumsi-asumsi liar yang terus berkembang biak di dalam benaknya.

Sehun tampak mengambil sebuah keranjang plastik dari sisi pintu masuk Carrefive—supermarket terluas dan terlengkap di daerah tempat mereka tinggal. "Ayo, Jiwon." Lelaki yang hanya mengenakan kaus dan _beanie_ hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh surai coklat _ocher_ -nya itu menggenggam tangan kecil Jiwon menggunakan tangannya yang seukuran kepala sang sepupu, kemudian berjalan beriringan sambil menggoyangkan tangan mereka.

Sebetulnya, pemandangan di hadapan Luhan saat ini amat menggemaskan. Tapi berkat gengsi serta harkat dan martabat Luhan yang terlalu dijunjung tinggi, Luhan yang tadinya nyaris menggeliat gemas, malah menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali mengusir segala perasaan yang mulai bangkit kembali. Tidak, aku tidak boleh seperti ini. _Dia mantanmu, Luhan! Demi dewa di semua drama India yang Mama tonton!_ batinnya sambil menepuk-nepuk keningnya berulang kali.

Luhan mendorong troli seraya berjalan pelan di belakang Sehun dengan jarak seaman mungkin. Pasalnya Luhan masih memiliki alergi itu, di mana dirinya akan bersin dan mual setiap berada di dekat sang mantan kekasih. Jadi agar tidak menimbulkan kekacauan, lebih baik jaga jarak.

Kurang lebih lima belas menit sudah berlalu dan Luhan mulai jenuh mengekori Sehun karena yang lelaki itu lakukan hanyalah berdiri di depan rak biskuit dan menatap setiap biskuit yang terpampang di sana, entah dia sedang menimbang mana yang lebih murah dan isinya lebih banyak atau apalah. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan menguntitnya dan melakukan tujuan utamanya ke mari, yaitu membeli barang-barang titipan ibunya.

Tanpa pria tinggi itu sadari, balita yang berada di genggamannya sejak sore tadi melepas genggaman tangan mungilnya pada telunjuk Sehun. Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh balon merah yang menggelinding bebas di lorong. Dengan intuisi kanak-kanaknya, Jiwon mengikuti balon itu, melupakan kakak sepupu tampannya yang masih terbengong di depan rak biskuit-biskuit.

Jiwon masih belum bisa meraih balon merah yang terbawa angin pendingin ruangan supermarket itu. Menggunakan kaki-kaki pendeknya ia berlari lucu. Namun tiba-tiba ia mencoba memelankan derap langkahnya karena balon itu berhenti di sebelah seorang hyung yang sedang berjongkok mengambil beberapa kaleng jagung kalengan. Merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kakinya, Luhan menoleh dan menemukan sebuah balon. Dan sesosok anak kecil yang tubuhnya mulai oleng akibat belum bisa menjaga keseimbangan. Reflek Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap si bocah kecil.

"Hei, hati-hati." tuturnya lembut saat memeluk si bocah. Ia pun mencoba membantu si bocah berdiri dengan benar dan matanya membola saat melihat wajah bocah itu.

Sepupu Sehun yang tadi.

"Di mana _hyung_ -mu?" tanya Luhan sambil mengusap lengan atas Jiwon.

Merasa dirinya terpisah dengan hyung favoritnya, air mata Jiwon mulai menggenang. " _H-Hy-Hyung...ng._.." Hidungnya memerah dan raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau beberapa detik lagi ia akan menangis kencang. Tidak mau membiarkan keributan terjadi, Luhan buru-buru mengusap lembut wajah bocah di hadapannya sambil menenangkannya.

"Shh, shh. Tenanglah. Ayo kita cari hyung-mu bersama-sama, oke, manis?"

Untung saja Jiwon adalah anak yang penurut dan tidak serewel sepantarannya. Jadi, Luhan menggendong anak lelaki berpipi gembul dan bermanik besar itu pada sebelah tangannya, tangan yang lain menggenggam keranjang yang berisi lumayan banyak barang belanjaan. _Beban hidupku lebih berat, beban hidupku lebih berat_ , batinnya.

Tiba-tiba di perempatan lorong Luhan menemukan troli yang menganggur. Ia meletakkan Jiwon di tempat duduk khusus bayi lalu meletakkan keranjangnya di dalam troli merah itu. Sambil menyelesaikan misi berbelanja yang diamanatkan oleh sang ibunda, Luhan mengajak bicara bocah di depannya.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Jiwon." jawabnya sambil memainkan tali hoodie biru muda yang ia kenakan. Ia masih malu-malu.

"Kau lucu sekali, Jiwonnie. Panggil aku Luhan- _hyung_ ~" ucap Luhan sambil memainkan pipi Jiwon gemas.

Mereka berjalan mengelilingi supermarket seraya mencoba menemukan sosok tinggi yang wajahnya sudah Luhan hapal di luar kepala. Namun hasilnya nihil. Mereka tak kunjung menemukan Sehun. Ke mana anak itu? Kenapa jadi dia yang menghilang? Luhan menghela napas. Daftar belanjaan yang harus ia beli sudah tercentang semua. Masalah pertama sudah beres, sekarang tinggal masalah kedua.

Luhan melirik empat digit angka yang tersusun di tengah-tengah _lock-screen_ ponselnya. Sudah pukul sembilan malam lebih beberapa menit dan Jiwon sudah menguap lucu beberapa kali. Tidak mungkin, kan, ia membawa pulang Jiwon? Bisa-bisa ia diocehi ibunya panjang lebar karena 'menculik' anak orang. Bahkan mungkin yang lebih parah lagi, ibunya bisa mengira Luhan sudah pernah menghamili anak orang.

Sesampainya di depan supermarket, Luhan meletakkan barang-barang belanjaannya ke atas meja kasir. Sesekali ia melirik Jiwon yang matanya mulai memberat.

"Jiwonnie mengantuk?" Jiwon mengangguk. Kasihan, Luhan pun menggendongnya dan membiarkannya tidur bersandar pada pundaknya.

Menghela napas lagi, Luhan bergumam. "Kenapa aku jadi _baby-sitter_ dadakan begini, ya..."

Sembari menenteng beban di kiri dan kanan Luhan berjalan mengitari lantai dasar, masih mencoba mencari keberadaan pria tinggi yang menghilang bak ditelan bumi selama kurang lebih lima belas menit. Nihil. Sehun masih tidak ditemukan.

Manik Luhan seketika membelalak ketika sepercik memori hadir dalam benaknya. "Cho Time!" Dengan segera ia melangkah cepat menuju lift dan menekan tombol 3. Entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan bahwa maniak _bubble tea_ itu pasti berada di kedai minuman bola hitam yang terbuat dari tepung tapioka di pusat perbelanjaan ini.

Ia pun keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju kedai yang sudah ia hapal mati letaknya. Karena hari ini adalah hari biasa, kursi-kursi yang tersusun di dalam kedai hanya terisi oleh beberapa orang saja. Dan sama sekali tidak sulit untuk menemukan sosok yang ternyata benar-benar ada di sana itu. Menggeram dalam hati, ia melangkah penuh kekesalan menghampiri pria yang sedang menusuk minuman yang baru dipesannya itu dengan sedotan.

Meletakkan dua kantung plastik besar belanjaan secara kasar di atas meja, Sehun yang tadinya sedang fokus bermain ponsel seketika mendongak terkejut karena menemukan sosok Luhan yang sedang berdiri dengan aura gelap mengelilingi dirinya. Tangan mengepal, Luhan menggigit bagian dalam pipinya.

"Dasar brengsek, bukannya mencari sepupu kecilmu, kau malah enak-enak minum _bubble tea_ di sini!?" umpat Luhan geram tapi tidak dengan suara keras, takut membangunkan balita yang sedang tertidur di gendongannya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sehun _out of topic_. Betapa besar keinginan Luhan untuk melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah pria di depannya.

Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu mengembalikan Jiwon. _Percuma saja meladeni si brengsek ini, lebih baik aku pulang dan istirahat saja._

Ia pun membalikkan badan dan berniat untuk enyah saja dari hadapan sang mantan. Namun tiba-tiba, baru beberapa langkah, pundaknya tertahan oleh sesuatu. Sontak Luhan pun menoleh. Sehun menahannya.

"Kuantar kau pulang."

"Rumahku dekat, tidak usah." Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang tadi berada di pundaknya.

"Tapi sudah malam." potong pria yang kini menggendong sang sepupu kecil.

"Kau pikir aku masih anak SD? Lagipula sejak kapan kau peduli?" Pertanyaan (sekaligus pernyataan) yang terakhir sukses membuat jantung Sehun serasa berhenti berdetak.

Sehun menggigit bagian dalam pipinya sambil mendengus. "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih. Dan aku memaksa."

Hening sejenak. Pria yang lebih pendek lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang.

" _Fine_."

 _Lagi-lagi... aku berlaku terlalu baik padanya._

 _Pada seorang Oh Sehun._

 _Aku kalah lagi._

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

 **or**

 **just end this  
**

 **?**

* * *

 **Chingchongs:**

Oke, fanfic ini sangat di luar rencana dan agenda.

Meski pun plotnya udah lama, file-nya merana di dalem draft selama berbulan-bulan, this still feels so new to me idk kwwkkwwkk

Huft maaf bgt kalo aneh bin absurd bin ajaib bin jelek bin (insert another hujatan(s)). Ini purely my wild imagination :")

.

Thanks to Balqish, uda bikin saya kepengen lanjut ini lagi. Oranghae~

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


End file.
